


Can you tell

by nesssa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like second year, they're a bit older in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was thursday late afternoon after classes, and his regular piano lesson was over for good ten minutes, but Kei as always stayed after and played the piece he was currently learning one more time for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yurika_Schiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/gifts).



> hope you like this and happy birthday sweetie ♥ ♥ ♥  
> my [tumblr](http://yamafreckles.tumblr.com)  
> title from[ this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asY08yquddo) :3

Kei gently finished playing few last tones on the piano, his eyes still closed, surrounded by only the empty room and the familiar tones, and let the music slowly end. It was thursday late afternoon after classes, and his regular piano lesson was over for good ten minutes, but he as always stayed after and played the piece he was currently learning one more time for good measure. After a pause, he cleaned the music sheets, closed the lid on the piano, switched off the lights and headed to the school entrance.

 

As he was walking down the hall, he noticed that in art class were still lights on, and Kei aproched to see who else was there so late. Through the open door he saw the familiar raven head of his teammate. Kageyama was standing in front of a canvas, back to the door, hurriedly cleaning the mess around, when he noticed a movement at the door. He stopped in the middle of putting away colors, brushes and dirty grey water away. His eyes met Kei's, and he put up a hand in wait-a-minute motion and hastily finished cleaning. Then he stood again in front of the canvas and looked at it for a while. Kei couldn't see what he was painting from the angle at the door so he went to join the setter at his side.

 

'Hi', Kageyama said quietly, head tilted, studying him work. 'I was just waiting for you to finish the lesson, you play really good, but I got a bit carried away, I guess.'

 

'Hmm, it looks nice.' the blond boy commented, smiling a bit. Kageyama never seemed like that type who could have artistic skills, mostly because everything he talked about was volleyball. But he apparently has some other talents. The piece was a layered landscape with snow white mountains on the horizon, leaning on a setting sun behind them, dark green hills with pink touches on the paper below and purple almost navy blue sky. _So dark and blue, almost like his eyes,_ Kei thought. 'Why would you wait?'

 

'Wanted to give you back this,' the setter pulled out of his bag music player with headphones wrapped around it. 'Thank you, I really liked it.' He looked at the blocker when handing it to him, his expression so relaxed and calm, like Kei never seen any other times. It was suprising and something tugged at his chest when he thought about this rare sight. He didn't want to think why. Not now.

 

'You're welcome.' Kei said while putting the player in his pocket. He borrowed Kageyama some of his favourite music few weeks ago when they were one day walking together from school. Kageyama had said he never really listened to anything, and Kei couldn't help but laugh at how impossible he found the other boy was. Focusing only on volleyball, always practicing more and more, to get better, to change, to help their team. To win.

They started to hang out more with Yamaguchi and Hinata, sometimes also with Yachi, sometimes for studying sessions (which were never liked from certain teammates), sometimes to discuss volleyball or other topics. Kageyama started to train more with Kei, who helped him with advices on blocking, and the setter taught him how to make more accurate spikes.

 

In their second year the setter and the blocker finally found some common ground and stopped bickering around all the time. Both of them liked silence. Being around each other was suddenly so easy and felt comfortable. They would sit beside each other at lunch, Kageyama would sometimes bring extra food he made because he noticed Kei didn't bring much of his own. Kei didn't correct what the other probably thought, because it was that he was lazy to make him own lunch; he actually liked how Kageyama noticed, so he let it slide, also the setter's food always tasted amazing, no arguing there. One day the black haired boy even brought Kei's favourite dessert - a strawberry shortcake, and after presenting it to him, he quickly ducked his face so his bangs could hide the blushing cheeks.

 

Kei smiled at that memory. He found out he had began to smile more often, in the company of his teammate. Either from the poor attempts at arguing with him, or because of his genuine tries for conversations and stumbling on his own words.

 

'You going home then?' Kei asked, watching as Kageyama put the canvas on top of a cabinet to let it dry, picking up his bag and walking towards the door. Kageyama halted in his steps for a second, and if Kei wasn't watching he would miss the slight furrowing of his brow that appeared on the setter's face. Kei didn't understand much about Kageyama's family yet, but he knew the setter was always practicing his serves or painting other days long into evening for a reason. He quickly added: 'If you have time, you could come to my house for dinner. I could borrow you some new music, if you want.'

 

Kageyama looked up at him, taken aback at first at the offer, but then he quickly nodded, his dark blue eyes shining and his lips started to form into the tiniest smile that made Kei's heart racing in his chest. 'I would like that.'

 


End file.
